


Un'intervista "calda"

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: After a delicate interview at the Ducklai Tower, Lyla seduces Donald with great passion
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Un'intervista "calda"

**Author's Note:**

> Generally I prefer Kay K, but Lyla deserves it too! And he knows the art of love like no other ... especially if it is his companion Donald (we are in the 23rd century)

In Duckburg they were almost an institution ... they both held hand in hand, he dressed in a black / blue T-shirt that resembled that of a sailor and matching cap, athletic and tall body, while his wife was the most beautiful there could be : despite being a droid, many were paralyzed by her beauty, to take your breath away: Lyla Duck (ex Lay) was in a long fuchsia dress that left her legs uncovered, while wearing a pair of ballet shoes on her feet. She was always wondering if her robotic nature was no worse than human ... but luckily for her there was always her husband to give her all the courage and love like no other. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her on her beak, before clenching her tongue around hers. She took his cheeks to direct him and caress him.  
"Are you okay, my sweet Lyla?" Donny asked.  
"Actually not so much, even though ... I've already conducted many interviews and this should be a formality ... but he, here ... I don't like him so much ..." the blonde droid answered. Not that she was wrong: for today, at the Ducklair Tower, a live interview for Channel 00 was scheduled with a scientist quite well known in the field of technology, also for his battle in favor of human / droid equality ... but unfortunately some society still weren't convinced, as if they were living outside the reality of the facts in the 23rd century ... and just so as not to lose government funds for research ... but this story of the droids perhaps got out of hand to all governments of the Earth, and now ...  
They entered the studio, which was already filling up with people, while the operators and staff were taking care of the lights and airtime. While in the center was him, Dr. Malcom, stiff in a suit and tie with a microphone on his shirt, waiting for the interviewer, namely Lyla Duck.  
“Luckily I left the kids downstairs in the daycare… are you sure you don't want help? Maybe a trick question comes up and… ”Nik started.  
"For now, let me concentrate ... sorry, I'm pretty nervous ... I have to review the program and the questions I have to ask ..." Lyla answered. Donny saw in the center the scientist who was putting his wife in crisis ... she didn't look too bad to see him, but ... "Appearances can be deceiving, man, remember ..." she thought to herself.  
“Hey, Donald! How are you?". It was Camera 9 that interrupted his thoughts. "Room! But shouldn't you be on stage filming Lyla? " Donald asked him.  
"I'll be leaving soon ... but could you explain to me what problem she has? Isn't that the usual Lyla? " asked the reporter's cameraman.  
"I think she has something to do with this Doctor Malcom ... do you know anything about it?" she asked him with more curiosity.  
"Little, to tell the truth ... but from what I learned he was a precursor to the law that provides for a quota of droids in the health teams ..." Camera 9 continued.  
“That's true, now I remember! But then some research companies took a step back ... because if the droids take hold in every field, and not just the health one, according to their point of view they could replace humans ... but it's a wrong concept! " Donald said forcefully, aware that with Lyla he had created a non-profit organization that would help all the droids in difficulty and as well as humans who wanted to promote a global society in which there was a peaceful coexistence.  
And this Dr. Malcom was just to act as an intermediary between the two.  
"Airing soon!" said a cameraman. "Well, my turn has come ... I'll see you later and ... your wife is really beautiful today!" Camera 9 said.  
"Thanks, Camera ..." Donny said, a little annoyed perhaps by the compliments.  
"Welcome everyone to Channel 00's" Eye of Truth "program, today we will interview Dr. Malcom about his theory on the human / droid relationship ... good morning, professor!" Lyla began as she shook hands with the scientist. Among the audience in the audience, Donald Duck was also applauding with conviction.  
It was an interview in which various points were touched on the relationship between humans and droids, from the fact that the former believed themselves to be guardians of a higher culture and that the latter just wanted to be part of it ... paradoxically helping every human being to rediscover those feelings of unity and help to be given to each of them.  
All the while, Lyla's eyes briefly tried to meet those of her husband, who instead was watching the conversation unfold.  
"I would like to ask you this question instead, Professor Malcom ... do you believe that a team of droids and humans can collaborate not only in the scientific field, but more generally in every area of society?" was the question Lyla had in mind to ask at one point.  
"Well, I think ... I think ..." Malcolm looked in trouble, while Lyla smiled smugly as she watched Donald, who returned her smile.  
"I believe that every group made up of humans and droids must be functional to the environment in which they work ... so that each one does his part to achieve the intended purpose ... just as I believe that every society must be composed of those who care our future, therefore as humans and as droids ”.  
Lyla's heart leapt, while Donald started an applause that involved everyone. Professor Malcom had shown his word in saying how important the droids were too, together with those who had created them to help understand themselves better ...  
Once the ritual lectures were over, they were all leaving the Ducklair Tower, while Donald was going into the bathroom to freshen up his face and sip some fresh water from the plunger of the sink at the entrance, when ...  
“Lyla! But what are you doing here, in the men's room? ... "Donald asked suddenly as he looked at the tall, slim and sensual figure of his wife, the" most beautiful droid of all time "there was ... she instead he was always in a fuchsia dress with a smiling and mischievous look.

And here comes the lemon ...

"Do you know, Donald? I've been wanting to tell you a few things for a while ... "she said as she locked the bathroom door, changing the sign from" Open "to" Closed ", before slowly approaching her husband. , while licking his beak.  
Donald seemed scared at first, but then ... he began to understand the meaning of the story ... and in fact he narrowed his eyes.  
"Today I did nothing but look at you ... how you look at me while I'm in the shower ... and so I decided to return the favor ..." she continued.  
Donald was now divided whether to go along with her or be afraid of her ... but he didn't have time to think that she took him with all her robotic strength before gluing her beak to hers and twisting both tongues. At the same moment Lyla jumped on him who grabbed her buttocks massaging them greedily ... a sensation they felt while they were in bed at night, and always wrestling with tongues without stopping. She was basically wanting him as her partner for her life (even having sex with her wanted certain protocols) and Donald in her turn reiterated that it was he who demanded her as his life partner ever.  
Lust had immediately taken possession of their bodies, human and droid, when Donald, despite being less than ten centimeters shorter than his wife, placed her on a sink away from the front door, right in the middle of the toilet.  
"It was since yesterday that I wanted to do such a thing, love ... you did not notice the moments when I looked at you while I interviewed the professor ..." Lyla said as she was massaging her husband's back with her toned legs clasping him ... Donald, decidedly surprised at first, was savoring the sweetness of his wife's beak as he began to undress her long dress, while Lyla was slowly unbuttoning her sailor blouse, highlighting her partner's beautiful chest and sculpted abs ... and after a look that seemed endless, even Donald squeezed Lyla's breasts, who closed her eyes and moaned slowly. “Oh yes, love ... touch me! Touch me again! Ah! ... ah! I can't resist you ... ”Despite being a droid, ever since she had fallen in love with him and married after a life in which they had always helped and supported each other, sex suddenly was something they could never resist ... and she had learned it well, as well as her PK.  
"Lyla, my blond angel, I love you to death! ... you are very sweet, ah ..." Donald said as he eagerly sucked his wife's breasts and nipples, immersed in her screaming body. Lyla kissed his feathered hair as if she were cuddling him.  
With a rush he set her up to take off her panties of the same color as her dress, before kissing her flat stomach and then her blonde vagina, while she lay down on the tile floor with him upstairs ... for added safety, Donald Duck. he turned on the shower faucet, to prevent anyone's moans from being heard.  
"And now we go to the next level, my dear ..." said a more and more excited Donald, now with her member that was inserting into Lyla's pussy, who returned to squeeze his body with her legs. The movements went back and forth as they both moaned and synchronized each other.  
It was like getting lost in the body of a divinity out of time: Donald kissed with passion and delicacy everything he could of Lyla, who felt the warmth of her husband that made her feel so happy as never before.  
"Ah ... ah, yes ... love, you are so strong ... don't stop ... ah!" Lyla murmured as their beaks did not want to leave each other so as not to lose contact. "You are beautiful, the most beautiful of all, the most beautiful of all time, literally ..." PK whispered, always savoring her rose tongue. The droid felt that her tool was getting bigger and bigger, so suddenly, with great ease, she took his back to rest him on the floor and kiss his pectoral muscles, abdominal muscles and finally suck his member greedily. “Ah! Lyla, how much are you… ”Donald's words died in his throat, too excited to even think.  
They went on fucking for at least several hours, when the sunset was taking hold, completely lost in a world of happiness and sweetness as often happened in their sex nights.  
Then Lyla sat on him, taking her member to insert it into her blonde vagina and continue her movements. Donald was continuing to massage her breasts, firm and with turgid nipples.  
"Ah ... oh, yes ... yes ... my love ..." said the droid now enraptured by absolute pleasure. "Lyla, my sweet love, ah ... give me life, ah! ..." Donald moaned, still with his eyes closed and his wife's hands on his pectorals. And here the point of no return came without warning.  
"Not now ... not now ... Lyla ..." Donny said anxiously. "Donald, please ... it's a moment that must last ..." his wife replied while they were still sweating while having sex ... until Donald expelled a large amount of sperm inside Lyla's pussy , who instead threw a violent amount of vaginal fluid, or rather, boiling oil that led to a scream of both (burning Donald Duck).  
"LYYYYYYLLLAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!"  
“DOOOOONNNAAAALLLLDDD !!!! PIIIIIKKAAAAAPPPAAAA! ". The scream of the Duck couple was heard throughout the third floor of the Ducklair Tower ... their orgasm had reached an infinitely high point.  
Then he threw himself on the ground, near the still active shower, drenched in sweat and embraced, while breathing hard as if they had survived a drowning.  
Donald turned it off and at the same time stroked his beautiful wife's blond hair, which she reciprocated by brushing his cheek.  
"My beautiful Lyla, my heart of gold droid ... you know I love you so much, right?" Donny said softly. She held it even tighter.  
"Even more so when you surprise me like this ... sometimes I have to prepare ..." he continued as he kissed her breasts along with her nipples.  
"Then you are not really a superhero for these things ..." Lyla answered sensuously, kissing her pectorals delicately.  
“I am only when I have to protect those in need ... especially you, my love! I always will, my dear ... ”PK spoke to her firmly.  
"I know, love ... I'm sure you would have done something heroic if the interview I did had gone a certain way ..." Lyla said with a certain malice.  
“No one should allow himself to question my wife's conduct! My beautiful droid and everyone like you have a lot more feelings than many humans! " he said protectively to Lyla.  
Which she clung to him to feel her warmth. “Just as no one should allow himself to say something evil to my husband PK! The only superhero of any age! " an inflamed Lyla said.  
Donald stood still watching her for a few minutes, before kissing her again, reciprocated by her lifelong partner.  
Eventually they decided it was best to get dressed and go home to their babies Raven and Tyler, to cuddle and pet them. Once they got home, before getting a good night's sleep, the superhero took Lyla in his strong arms (as on their wedding day, with Donald and Arianne Drake as witnesses, who came from the 21st century) and entered the bedroom.  
They still made love with even more passion than just before.

**Author's Note:**

> My dedication always goes to masterofdestiny, IsabellaNajera, Alendarkstar and CPDLS


End file.
